I am No One Arya Stark
by tenpenny
Summary: Arya Stark has decided to become "No One" or so she claims. Her mentor Jaqen H'ghar has devoted himself to her. Will it be enough.
1. Chapter 1

Arya sat on the floor facing her tutor Jaqen H'ghar. Seeing his red hair with the unusual white streak again was a relief. Ever since the faceless men restored her eyesight Arya tried to conform to their teachings. They had taken her sight as punishment for giving the gift of death without permission. She had ignored their assignment in favor of killing someone from her vengeance list. Arya planned to offer them all to the 'Many Faced God', she said their names each night before bed like a prayer.

Arya and of Jaqen sat on the stone floor cross legged in front of the other. She tried to keep her face blank, her breathing even. He looked at her silently before asking the question he asked every morning after the first meal, "Who are you?"

Arya steadied her voice and stared at Jaqen, "My name in Arya , I tried to join the Night's Watch." She felt the sting on her knuckles from Jaqen's switch and refused to flinch. No matter how many times she played the Game of Faces with Jaqen he always knew when she was telling a lie.

He stared at her blankly, "That is a lie," He sat his bamboo staff back beside him and waited on her to continue her story. Jaqen was her first master of the day, every morning he trained her in fighting. He also worked to teach her the skill of lies, until she mastered it she would never be a faceless assassin.

She started her story again from where she left off, "I am from Winterfell I traveled with my father to Kings landing after my brother accidentally fell out of a window" Arya was shocked when she felt his switch on her hand again. The sting radiated down her arm, but the pain of being called a liar regarding her crippled brother hurt even worse. Despite her best efforts she yelled, "That is not a lie."

Jaqen's eyes remained blank with a faint hint compassion, "A lie still remains false even if the teller is not aware."

Arya looked at Jaqen after considering what he was suggesting, "A man implies that someone hurt a girl's brother, a boys fall was no accident, is a girl's list missing a name to offer to the Red God? "

Jaqen looked at her thoughtfully, "A man does not know the specifics but from what the girl has told a man it is unlikely the child simply fell. The fact someone tried to kill the child after his fall assures someone has a secret worth killing to protect."

Jaqen watched the calm face of Arya twist into a boiling rage, he interrupted her thoughts with a question, "This angers a girl, perhaps a girl wishes to find a new name to add to the list?"

Arya glared her fingers balling into fists, "Yes a girl wants justice so wishes to add a name to the list."

Jaqen stared at her and asked softly, "What does a girl wish to be?"

Arya blinked before her faced resumed a calm demeanor, "A girl wishes to be No One."

Jaqen hit Arya so hard across her back that she fell to the ground hitting her cheek on the stone floor. He stared at her without offering to help her rise. "A girl with a list will never be' No One.' "

Arya tucked her black and white tunic under her and resumed her place in front of Jaqen ignoring the blood on her cheek. It was not the first time he caused her to bleed and would not be the last. She steadied her voice before speaking, "When a girl was invited to come here a girl was assured she could offer up the names on a list to the 'Many Faced God', a man promised a girl justice."

Jaqen gave her a small smile, "A man never promised justice only death. The death of a tyrant is all the same to the 'Many Faced God' even if the tyrant is not on a girls list. A girl can give justice to others but others can give justice to the girl. Half the names on a girls list are already gone not by a girl's hand. Does it matter who gives justice as long as it is served, as long as the Red God receives those worthy of the gift of death? 'No One' wouldn't care, but Arya Stark would want to make the offering herself."

Arya considered his words then stood walking outside of the temple. She returned a few minutes later with a long cloth. It covered an item that was rigid and carefully wrapped. She knelled down and looked into the clear eyes of Jaqen. She wordlessly handed him the cloth and lowered her eyes. He unwrapped the tiny sword she hid away for the past four years outside the temple in a pile of rocks.

Arya spoke nervously trying to steady her voice, "A girl kept a gift given to Arya Stark, a girl can never become 'No One' if a sword named 'Needle' exists to finish her list, a girl begs forgiveness."

Jaqen held out his hand and lifted her from the floor. They walked until they reached the temple forge. The room was hot filled with the sound of hammering and hissing steam. They went deeper into the room until they reached a caldron filled with melting iron. Jaqen handed her back the tiny sword. "A man will not put the sword in the fire. A man cannot make a girl 'No One' only a girl can do this thing."

Arya felt her heart racing as she picked up the sword before tossing it into the boiling furnace without hesitation. She watched it start to melt trying to look mildly interested in its destruction. She turned around and stared at Jaqen.

Jaqen looked at her and asked, "Who are you?"

Arya stared blankly at her mentor, "I am No One," the sting on her hand was unexpected from his bamboo switch. She had thought this would be her final test; it was her last physical link to Arya .

Jaqen could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes. He took a damp towel and wiped the blood from her cheek before speaking. He needed to help her understand. "A girl is still someone because a girl has Arya in hidden corners of the mind, a girl must continue to work to become 'No One'."

Arya lowered her eyes to blink back tears. Jaqen reached out his finger and lifted her face. She saw a brief flicker in his eyes before he resumed his unreadable gaze. "A man was aware a girl kept Arya 's Sword. A man waited for a girl to be ready to offer the sword to the 'Many Faced God'. The sword kept a girl 'Someone' despite the claim to wish to be 'No One'. A man is pleased with a girl's progress today."

Arya wanted to hug Jaqen to thank him for the years of devotion, for believing in her, not abandoning her, even standing up to those who initially felt her unworthy to be his apprentice. She had worked hard to prove them wrong, to please him. However, if she was to become 'No One' she could not say these things. She opened her mouth then closed it quietly. "A girl is ready for lessons with the Kindy One."

Jaqen lead her toward her next master of the day. He paused and turned to face her. "A man is glad he found a girl. A girl is a man's most promising student, and values the girl's companionship."

Arya offered a half-smile, "A girl enjoys a man's companionship as well, and grateful to have been found." he followed her to the door of the Kindly man's lab before walking away, his long grey robe receded into the darkness of the temple halls.


	2. Chapter 2 A Visit to the Market

**I Am No One - Time to visit the market- Chapter Two.**

Jaqen met her at breakfast and handed her a basket of fruit. Arya examined the unusual citrus and waited for instruction. He watched her silently.

Trying to avoid appearing apprehensive she gestured toward the basket, "Is this a game of guessing?"

Jaqen nodded, "A girl is correct. It is under the usual rules, 3 free guesses without penalty."

Arya examined the fruit; it was a variety she had never seen. Arya Stark was born to a titled family. Therefore it was unusual to see anything to eat that was new, but this fruit remained a mystery.

She looked at the bamboo rod in his hand; if she took much longer he would strike her for wasting precious time. Squaring her shoulders she began the game.

"A girl offers a guess; the fruit will be part of today's mission." Jaqen nodded his head in agreement.

"A girl offers a guess, she is to take the fruit around the house and ask her brother's its name?" she earned a frown in return.

Arya clapped her palms together when they began to sweat. "A girl offers a guess; she is to take the fruit into Braavos and find the name of the fruit? Jaqen tilted his head at her correct answer.

Feeling bold and sure of herself she fired of the next guess quickly. "A girl offers a guess; once she learns the name of the fruit a girl will sell it in the town."

Jaqen took the rod from his hand and placed it on the table to signal the end of the game. He then stood up placing a thicker rod across her shoulders to carry the basket. "A girl is getting better at this game. A girl will make sure to get a fair price for this rather 'special fruit' in the market. "

Arya nodded and left the meal hall stopping at her chamber to gather her cloak, she then headed toward the black and white outer doors that lead to the world beyond the faceless men.


End file.
